Cotton Candy & Ketchup
by AnnaP.AP
Summary: Edward quer sair para ver o jogo, Bella não quer que ele vá. O domingo tem tudo para acabar em briga, mas Michael Jackson salva o dia.  18 pq entre uma briga e uma música, muita coisa acontece.


**Personagens de tia Steph. Apenas a história doida é minha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Edward<span>**

- Bella, eu já vou.

- Tchau. - Falou seca.

O dia hoje não havia começado nada bem para mim. Fazia umas duas horas que Bella e eu discutíamos porque eu ia sair.

-Bella... - Sussurrei sentando perto de onde ela estava deitada na cama. Ao invés de seu corpo se aproximar como sempre acontecia, ele se afastou. - É só um jogo de futebol com os caras.

- O jogo era semana passada.

- Você sabe que foi adiado por causa da chuva.

-Mas esse fim de semana era para você ficar aqui comigo. - Falou mostrando sua linda cara emburrada. - E não sair para ver um monte de armário correr com uma bola na mão. Fica comigo, Edward. - Pediu manhosa.

- Bella meu amor... - Eu queria ficar com ela. Mas eu também queria ir ao jogo. Como todo último domingo do mês. Só que esse era o primeiro, e por isso ela resolveu implicar. - Bella... Você sabe qu-...

- Tá bom, Edward. Tá bom. Vai logo. Tchau.

- Nãofica chateada comigo.

- Fico sim! Tchau! Vou voltar a dormir. Quando voltar arrume outro lugar para dormir, porque comigo você não vai.

Me expulsar da cama? Que merda era essa? Bella nunca me colocou para dormir longe dela. Nunca.

- Bel-...

- Tchau! - Falou com lágrimas nos olhos e se enrolou no edredom.

Que porra aconteceu com essa mulher?

Peguei meu celular e olhei o calendário para ver se eu tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

PUTA QUE PARIU! Eu esqueci! Esqueci que essa é a semana da TPM.

Sim, eu controlava essa porra dela. Exatamente pelo estado... meio afetado no qual ela ficava. A notícia não foi das piores. Quem controlava a mente dela agora eram os hormonios. Minha Bella estava ali ainda.

- Vou trazer um sorvete de chocolate quando voltar.

- Enfia na bunda! – Murmurou.

- Bella!

- Ainda está aí?

Desisti dela e saí do quarto.

- Eu ainda te amo, monstrinha. - Falei puxando a porta, que foi atingida por um travesseiro segundos depois.

- VAI SE FUDER!

O início do jogo foi tranquilo, conversei com os rapazes, comi, bebi, gritei, xinguei... Mas não esqueci da minha Bella. De tempos em tempos eu mandava uma mesagem para ela, sem receber resposta nenhuma. Mas eu não parava, ela estava carente e eu esperava que isso fosse acalmá-la de alguma forma. Mesmo que eu não estivesse ao lado dela.

- Edward, desiste. Você já está fudido!

- Você teria desistio, Emmett?

- Porra, não!

- Então me deixa.

Quando o segundo tempo começou eu tinha me conformado de que não ia receber resposta nnhuma. Guardei o telefone no bolso e fui prestar atenção ao jogo.

- Edward, seu bolso tremeu. - Jasper avisou.

- Não acha que está muito grudado não? Existe um limite para dois homens ficarem próx-

- Edward, meu cunhado, por que você não foi se fuder quando a Bella mandou?

Peguei o aparelho resmungando pelas piadinhas de Jasper e Emmett, e li a mensagem que havia recebido.

_**"Eu ainda estou puta com vc!"**_

Não, ela não estava. Se estivesse, simplesmente iria ignorar que eu dividia o mesmo planeta que ela. E eu provavelmente dormiria com o focinho molhado de Jacob, nosso cachorro, me encarando.

Antes que ela achasse que eu a estava ignorando, enviei uma resposta: _"Perdão!"_

_**"Você é um idiota! Como pede perdão se AINDA está no jogo?"**_

_"Não estou me divertindo!"_

_**"Vc só se mostra mais idiota! Não está nem se divertindo e não saiu daí."**_

_"Bella..."_

_**"E ainda gasta dinheiro para enviar nada. Eu sei o meu nome. Obrigada."**_

É claro que sabe. Esqueci o jogo, e enviei mas mensagem. E como eu sou um implicante do caralho também, tive que provocá-la: _"Esse não é o seu nome."_

_"Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."_

Eu já a via revirar os olhos, uma péssima mania dos dois. Eu tinha uma teoria de que se fizéssemos muito isso, nossos olhos não voltariam mais para o lugar. Bella ria. E, para o meu desespero, revirava os olhos. Sempre teimosa.

_**"Deixe de ser puxa saco, Edward. Vc acha o q, q vai escrever isso e me encontrar nua, de pernas abertas esperando por vc?"**_

Momento: porra, minha mulher é gostosa, e meu pau quer rasgar a calça para correr atrás dela. Aquele momento que seria constrangedor se aparecesse no telão do estádio.

_"Não seria uma má idéia!"_

Um flash de alguns segundos passou pela minha mente: Bella abria a porta do quarto para mim, e se virava para voltar para a cama. No caminho ela levantava as mãos para se espreguiçar, mostrando que estava sem calcinha por baixo de uma camisa social minha. A preta que estava no chão desde sexta. Subiu na cama de quatro, rebolando aquela... oh merda! Até para no centro da cama com as pernas esparramadas, BEM esparramadas, que visão!, me chamando com o dedo para me juntar a ela.

_**"Ficou excitado?"**_

_"Sim, minha imaginação é fértil."_

_**"Para um desses que está correndo aí e vê se ele não quer bater uma para vc."**_

Eu levei um tempo para assimilar a mensagem.

_**"O que foi? Sua imaginação foi fértil demais? As mãos deles eram grossas demais? Vc pode sentar?"**_

_"Posso. Acho até que vou para a festa que vai rolar depois."_

_**"Não vem pedindo para eu passar pomada de assadura no seu... rabo."**_

Caí na gargalhada lendo a mensagem, recebendo um rápido olhar espantado de Emmett que dizia "Cara, você não pode rir dela! Você está louco?"

_**"Aliás, depois nem vem. Eu mando suas coisas pelo correio. Assim evito q vc roube alguma calcinha minha."**_

_"Essas são exclusivamente para emoldurar seu belo corpo."_

_**"Rolou uma lágrima aqui, Edward. Que emocionante."**_

Essa conversa não estava me ajudando muito. Ela não estava mais tão puta, mas não tinha avanço nenhum nessa história. Eu ainda estava mais próximo do cobertor de Jake do que do nosso.

_"Estou indo para casa."_ – Avisei levantando e me despedindo dos caras.

_**"E eu com isso? Só vai me atrapalhar."**_

_"O que vc está fazendo?"_

_**"Não é da sua conta!"**_

"Eu te amo!"

_**"Foda-se!"**_

O amor não é lindo?

...

No meio da arquibandacada lotada, enquanto eu lia uma mensagem _**"Onde tem pilha?"**_, esbarrei em um brutamontes que conseguia ter o dobro da minha altura, e o dobro do tamanho de Emmett. Ele quase ter me jogado da arquibancada foi o de menos, o pior foi a criança que estava no colo dele, que sujou minha camisa de catchup e algodão doce.

Enviei o _"Não sei."_ enquanto olhava a menininha sorrir para mim, e pedia desculpas pelo esbarrão. Eu pedia desculpas, ela ria no colo do pai, apontando para a minha camisa e me mandava lamber. Se a mistura não fosse estranha, eu tentava.

_**"Serve nem para achar pilhas."**_

Bufei para o celular, agora sujo de catchup, e acabei com o sorriso presunçoso que Bella devia ter no rosto.

"_As pilhas da máquina de retrato ainda estão na minha cabeceira."_

"_De nada."_

...

_**"O que tem dentro daquele potinho verde na sua gaveta do banheiro?"**_

_"Qual?"_ - Fiz-me de desentendido.

_**"OK, é vaselina. Ou algum outro tipo de lubrificante."**_

_"E se for?"_

_**"Não interessaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_

_"Bella, o que vc vai fazer com esse pote todo de lubrificante?"_

_**"HÁ!"**_

_"Não gaste!"_

_**"Mas é cara de pau!"**_

_"Como se vc não viajasse e me deixasse sozinho!"_

_**"Vai jogar na cara agora?**_

_"Porra, Bella! Não!"_

Isso já estava ficando chato. E eu não tinha nem conseguido chegar à saída ainda.

_"Para com isso. Por favor! Eu te imploro!"_

...

_"Bella?"_

...

_"Bella, por favor!"_

...

_"Estou ficando preocupado. Já estou com a chave na ignição."_

_**"Urgh! Eu estou bem! Não precisa abandonar seus machos."**_

_"Já abandonei. Daqui a pouco chego em casa."_

_**"O quarto de hóspedes está arrumado. E Jacob te ama!"**_

Eu sabia que no final ia acabar sobrando para o cachorro.

"_Eu estou indo para o NOSSO quarto."_

"_**Não sei quem te iludiu, mas avise a essa pessoa que ela já pode parar."**_

**_\|/_\|/_**

**POV Bella**

Dez ou quinze minutos depois Edward chegava em casa. Larguei o copo que usava em cima da pia, e saí voando de volta para o quarto.

- Bella, eu já te ouvir chutar a mesinha do corredor! – Gritou da porta.

Merda!

- Você saiu? – Gritou se aproximando. - Seu carro estava torto antes, agora está tão retinho na vaga.

Mas que merda é essa de ter super sentidos hoje? Ouve demais, vê demais!

- E passou perfume. Isso é perfume?

Só pode ser sacanagem com a minha cara!

Guardei tudo o que eu havia deixado espalhado pelo banheiro, deixando somente o principal sob a cômoda do quarto, e me enrolei no edredom de novo.

Merda, esqueci a porta destrancada.

- Eu sei que você não está dormindo, Bella. Eu vou tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro de cerveja, catchup, e sovaco, e vou voltar.

Eu não estava mais chateada com ele. Não queria ficar, não podia. Não **agora**. Continuei agindo como se ele não estivesse no quarto, ouvindo-o bater as portas, cantar, e até peidar. Eu quase perdi o controle e ri.

Mas se eu consegui segurar o riso nessa, não tive tanta sorte com o que veio a seguir. Edward pulou sobre a cama apenas em sua cueca samba canção branca, segurando o controle do rádio como microfone e passando outra mão no cabelo enquanto batia o pé no ritmo da música que havia colocado segundos atrás.

Como não rir quando seu marido começa a cantar Michael Jackson apenas de cueca? Pulando e rebolando como fosse o próprio Rei do Pop?

If You Don't Love Me

Looking over my photographs

I saw a picture of you and me Lovin' baby

I had to write to just to tell you that

And to find out if you really love missin' me

Cuz if you don't love me

If you don't love me

If you don't love me

If you don't need me, just like I need me

If you don't love me

If you don't love me

If you don't love me

What will I do baby?

Cuz I'm in love with you

A música não tinha nada a ver com a gente, com um pedido de desculpas, ou algo assim. Era loucura pura dele. Era o meu Edward se importando comigo. O ritmo era um rock gostosinho, e eu tinha a minha idolatrada bunda balançando na minha frente. Além daquele sorriso idiota, lindo e presunçoso de quem sabia que estava molhando minha calcinha.

I told the doctor that I got a broken heart

And my temperature has risen to 103

Why don't you write me back and save me girl?

Tell me what I wanna hear Like your missin' me

But if you don't love me

If you don't love me

If you don't need me

If you don't want me the way I want you

If you don't love me

If you don't love me Cuz I'm in love with you

Edward pulou da cama, pisando no meu chinelo que estava sobre o tapete, e se enrolando todo, caindo de bunda no chão. Por favor, por favor, por favor, não machuque essas almofadinhas branquinhas que eu tanto aperto. Antes que eu pudesse me preocupar, de verdade, ele levantou em outro pulo e voltou a dançar. Um pouco torto por conta da dor que ele provavelmente estava sentindo, mas um fofo tentando disfarçar.

You! Baby baby I've been missing you

It was such a long long time ago

You changed your number and couldn't call you

So I couldn't steal your soul

I had to write you just to tell you that

I may be kissing on your photograph

Em solidariedade a ele, levantei e me juntei na dança. Edward deu um beijo estalado e rápido na minha bochecha, e correu para pegar outro controle remoto. Corrigindo a magia, outro microfone super potente. Éramos agora dois loucos pulando pelo quarto ao som de repetidos "If you don't love me". Ele cantava a parte do Michael Jackson, com direito a_ moonwalker_, rodadinha, pontinha do pé, mão em partes íntimas, gritos, e eu me contentava com o meu não talento, e cantava o coro, apenas.

E em babar.

Babar e babar com o incrível espetáculo que era o corpo dele se movendo para mim. A cueca de Edward estava muito, muito baixa, mostrando todos os cabelinhos clarinhos, e as entradinhas que faziam o **meu** caminho da felicidade. Comecei a fazer o corpo dele de poste, e dancei em volta. Movendo minhas mãos em toda a pele descoberta, e coberta, que encontrava pelo caminho. Na minha cabeça, eu parecia um Poodle irritante no cio, mas Edward não via assim. Obviamente minha exploração o deixou excitado, e eu podia ver o volume se movendo conforme ele dançava. Confesso que essa parte era meio estranha. Parecia que tinha algo vivo ali.

Quando fui beijá-lo, Edward me provocou se afastando com um _moonwalker_, e virou para voltar da mesma forma. Mas eu, inteligente que só, puxei o elástico de sua cueca quando ele estava de costas. Meu nome é Bella, e eu só faço merda: no meio do caminho o elástico escapou do meu dedo, batendo de volta nele.

- Sorry! – Sussurrei fazendo uma careta, que Edward não viu, enquanto ele passava a mão nas costas fazendo drama.

- Vai partir para a agressão? – Continuou com o drama ainda de costas.

- Não! Desculpa! – Pedi fingindo desespero, esticando as mãos e tocando onde o elástico tinha batido. – Machucou?

- Machucou? Claro que machucou! Quase me cortou ao meio!

Não consegui reprimir uma pequena gargalhada. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, obviamente revirando os olhos, mas riu comigo. Peguei o super hitech microfone da mão dele, e joguei na cama com o meu. Aproximei-me, abraçando sua cintura e beijando suas costas. Estava tão quentinho, tão acolhedor, tão Edward, que eu acabei mudando o clima completamente, e soltei a grande descoberta do dia. Sem fazer surpresa nenhuma como eu havia planejado.

- Estou grávida.

Levou uns cinco segundos para obter alguma resposta. Edward pegou uma das minhas mãos, e me puxou para frente. Com os olhos arregalados ele abriu e fechou a boca balbuciando nada.

- Grávida. Gerando uma vida. Esperando um filho. Prenha.

- Prenha... Respeite o nosso filho, fazendo o favor. – Disse começando a sorrir.

- Desculpa. – Pedi mais uma vez, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto as dele iam para a minha cintura. Dessa vez a desculpa era pelo show que fiz mais cedo.

- Não, sem desculpa. **Eu** tenho que pedir desculpa.

- Nããão. – Gemi escorregando minhas mãos para o pescoço dele e colando nossas testas. – Eu que exager-...

Edward me calou com um beijo, abrindo as enormes mãos na minha barriga, e acariciando-a com o polegar.

- O que aconteceu hoje de manhã, as pilhas, o lubrificante, têm tudo a ver com a gravidez? Por que o celular dizia que estávamos em _SSS_? – Semana sem sexo. Era mais bonitinho do que escrever 'menstruada' várias vezes, como ele queria. - O que você fez hoje à tarde?

- Ei! Respira para falar, Edward!

Ele respirou uma vez, e duas.

- Você viu errado, essa _semana_, foi há duas semanas. Foi não, porque não veio menstruação nenhuma. Depois do meu ataque de hoje, uma... _coisa_ dentro de mim me mandou ir até a farmácia.

Soltei Edward e fui até o criado mudo, pegando os sete exames, um de cada marca, e entregando a ele. Todos positivos.

- Sobrou algum para as outras?

- Ok, talvez eu tenha ido a mais de uma farmácia. E talvez você tenha que lavar a mão depois.

Não sei o que o idiota tinha na cabeça, mas ele levou os exames ao nariz e os cheirou. Olhei para ele com cara de nojo, mas fui ignorada.

- É, vou ter que lavar. Mas e as pilhas? O lubrificante?

- Eu tive que ficar no banheiro por um loooooooooongo tempo. Eu arrumei os armários, e tentei ligar o rádio de onde estava, na privada, mas o controle estava sem pilha. Você não quer os detalhes da caça às pilhas. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça para os lados comigo. - Por que a pergunta?

- Nada. – Riu para si.

- Idiota! – Bati em sua testa. - Eu não estava usando meu vibrador.

- Eu acho bom. – Disse pegando minha mão e beijando. - Porque aquela porra é proibida de entrar nesse quarto.

- Muito bem, meu macho. – Acariciei seu rosto enquanto ele ainda beijava minha mão. - Tenha ciúme de um pedaço de plástico!

- **Você** não acha que ele é só um pedaço de plástico. – Emburrou.

- Ei, olha, eu estou grávida! – Brinquei para mudar de assunto. Edward com ciúme do meu vibrador era demais para a minha cabeça.

- Eu sei, e isso é incrível! – E funcionou, ele desemburrou no mesmo nano segundo, praticamente quicando na minha frente. - Nós vamos marcar algum exame amanhã, certo?

- Certo. Mas antes, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que?

- Você trouxe o banheiro do estádio nas costas? Você consegue cheirar a cerveja, cachorro quente, não sei se o cheiro azedo é vômito...

- Deve ser o algodão doce com o catchup. – Cheirou o sovaco.

Intimidade é foda. Eu preferi ignorar a ação. Mas, por que raios ele teria catchup e algodão doce no sovaco? Que mistura mais nojenta.

- Ew! Você agora além de cheirar a...

- Homem?

- Homem porco, só se for. Mas, além dos cheiros que trouxe de brinde, tem um leve odor de mijo.

- Esse é seu.

- Que orgulho. Tem como você tomar **outro** banho?

- Toma comigo? – Eu tinha que tomar, afinal, estava me esfregando nele alguns segundos atrás.

- To-... – Fui erguida do chão e jogada no ombro dele como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- Oi, bunda! – Cumprimentou, mordendo-a.

- Não queira uma resposta.

- Ooolha, a minha não está longe de você.

- Eu sei. – Falei dando um tapa nela, e empurrando a cueca para baixo. – Muito melhor.

Edward parou para tirar a cueca dos pés, e voltou a andar. Alguns segundos depois de ter sido colocada no chão, eu já estava nua e duplamente molhada.

- Você pediu somente para tomar banho com você. – Eu disse enquanto Edward me imprensava na parede, e esfregava a ponta de sua ereção no meu clitóris.

Obviamente eu falava aquilo, mas minhas pernas se enroscavam na dele. E minhas mãos atacavam a bunda que eu tanto venerava, puxando-o mais e mais para frente até que, literalmente, ele estivesse dentro de mim. Mas ele não entrou. O que devia estar dentro, ainda estava fora. Ainda contornando meu clitóris, fazendo que ia entrar, mas voltando no meio do caminho.

Eu estava desesperada, mordendo a boca dele, cravando as unhas na bunda e na coxa dele, mas Edward parecia satisfeito com o que estava fazendo. Tão satisfeito que começou a tremer e retesar os músculos.

- Uow uow uow! – Espalmei as mãos no peito dele. – Segura aí.

- Foi mal. – Sorriu envergonhado.

- Foi péssimo.

- Segura no meu ombro.

Segurei, e fui levantada do chão. _Oh sim, vem para mim, poderoso e glorioso pênis!_

- Glorioso?

- Não, Edward. Cala a boca!

- Então goza logo... antes... que eu...

E, praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele..., larguei sua bunda e me toquei para que eu... Enquanto me tocava, ele ainda se movia para fora e para dentro, dobrando o meu prazer.

- **UUUUUUUUUWN, EDWAAAAAAAAAAAARD!**

Gritei a plenos pulmões, e juro que Jake uivou do lado de fora do quarto.

Isso foi estranho.

- Temos que arrumar uma namorada para ele. – Sussurrei esgotada.

- Hmhum. – Edward resmungou no meu pescoço. – Banho. Terminar. Quarto.

- Vamos.

Minutos depois nos jogamos na cama. Nus.

- Porra, porra! Bella? – Edward xingou e sentou correndo na cama, jogando o edredom para longe, junto com os controles.

- Quebra, e você levanta para trocar de canal. Qual o problema?

- Eu senti um plástico grande e duro contra a minha bunda. – Um ofegante Edward falou.

- Você o que? – Perguntei caindo na gargalhada.

- Não tem graça.

- Você... achou que... estivesse... – Tentei perguntar sem fôlego. - ...sentando... no vibrador?

- Não tem graça, Bella.

Vê-lo vermelho de raiva e de vergonha, descontando sua fúria no travesseiro, só me fazia rir mais e mais. Por fim, ele deitou de costas para mim, nu, sem cobertor, arrepiado de frio e de braços cruzados. Encostei minha testa no braço dele para rir mais um pouco, e depois de ouvi-lo resmungar comecei a espalhar beijos em seu pescoço, ombro e braço enquanto o agradecia.

- Muito obrigada. – Finalizei com um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. – Obrigada por tudo.

- Por que isso agora? – Murmurou ainda ranzinza.

- Porque eu te amo.

- E me agradeceu pelo que?

- Pelas mensagens, pela dança, pelo sexo. Porque você é maravilhoso. E não quero mais ficar brigada com você. É ruim.

- Eu sei.

- Vira para cá então. – Pedi, puxando-o pelo ombro.

- Eu estou feliz. – Falou enquanto ficava de frente para mim, acariciando minha barriga.

- Own! Eu também estou. – Coloquei a mão sobre a dele.

- Obrigado. – Roçou os lábios nos meus. - Amigos? – Perguntou sussurrando, ainda **muito** próximo.

- Não, eu não faço sexo com meus amigos.

- E quem disse que você vai fazer sexo comigo?

- Edw-...

Minha barriga começou a roncar para dedurar minha fome, fazendo os dois olharem para ela espantados.

- Viu? – Edward piscou para mim já se levantando.

- Nãããããão! – Tentei puxá-lo para a cama, mas ele era muito mais forte, e quase me levou junto. E eu belisquei a bunda dele como castigo. - Não quero comida, quero sexo! Sexo, sexo, sexo! – Levantei os braços ficando de joelhos na cama.

- Comida, comida, comida. Nós fizemos sexo, e olha aí o resultado. – Apontou para a minha barriga, e, não sei como, ignorou que eu estava nua. – Ele precisa ser alimentado, você sabia?

- O bebê vai nascer com cara de sexo. Porque agora eu quero mais sexo do que comida. – Disse olhando para minhas unhas.

Do canto do olho eu acompanhei Edward ficar de joelho na cama e se aproximar.

- Eu acho que eu seria um pai muito desnaturado se deixasse meu filho nascer com cara de sexo. – Parou na minha frente, e beijou meu ombro.

- Muito, muito desnaturado. – Arrastei minhas unhas por seu peito até sua virilha.

- Sexo então?

- Com todo o prazer.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward dançando Michael Jackson de cueca... Eu quero!<strong>


End file.
